1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to authenticated access, and particularly to a geo-security method and system that provides authenticated access to highly important devices by radio frequency signals where the devices must be operated only at specified locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional security techniques are usually based on something that is available to authorized users, such as something the users know, like passwords, or that the users have, like magnetic cards, or something particular with a user, such as biometrics. However, there are applications where security has to be enhanced and has to be related to the location where devices are to be operated. In such applications, geo-security has to be used.
Thus, a geo-security method and system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.